vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka V4X/@comment-122.52.73.25-20160401150314/@comment-53539-20160403213608
I think the Kagamine got a hard release too for different reasons... As I think I said, before they were released they begin her V4x. That doesn't seem too much, but as I noted on the V4x Kagamine package reaction, there is a SERIOUS lack of content with the pair compared to Luka. There are 6 voicebanks, but if we separated the pair and not count them as one item, then overall Rin and Len individually have a fraction of the content Luka has. Just vocals each with 2 EVEC options. And even combined, you have 6 vocals, but only 4 EVEC. Luka has 4 vocals, but lots of EVEC. And a lot of the attention during production just kept drifting back to Miku V4x even though the Kagamines should have been the focus. It seems they too were a rushed product, they did not seem to want to expand on what we had before and gave us everything we had before. And without Luka's EVEC, there is almost no difference between both soft and hard Japanese vocals. So in reality, Luka has only 1 Append, whereas Len or Rin have 2 (once 3 in V2) and Miku had 6 (2 being sold separately in V3). I have my cribs with EVEC as they don't seem to function with the same quality as a true Vocaloid VB does, and seem to be a cheap quick way of tossing out a lot of pretend options. But honestly, this is where I get my "more tones doesn't mean more use" from... Falsetto EVEC for example, doesn't mimic the concept of Falsetto. It should extend the range to make the voice go higher, but instead it just makes the voice sound "falsetto" like and copies the wavelengths... when Luka goes high, you expect it to sound like a Falsetto vocal, but it doesn't sound right, unlike with Kokone's voice. Its really "strange". And a lot of the EVEC options are just wavelength alterations, nothing more. Which means like this example, they sound really just "fake", as someone else gave "power" as an example, we have other examples too. Flower is a "power"-esque type vocal, her voice isn't just loud, its got a strong treple range and bass so the voice doesn't wane. Luka's power vocals are loud, but the treple and bass aren't built solid and are still soft-like. Is EVEC even based on samples? Or is it literally just a tool that alters wavelength results. I've not really looked too deeply on EVEC and I'd like to know the tech behind it and how it works compared to Vocaloid itself. I find it curious because I don't quite understand how its able to impact Vocaloid if its based on samples so I've always presumed its working by altering wavelength. And this bugs me if it is indeed that, as this is pretty much how [Plug-ins|Vocalisner]] alters to the VSQX files to match a vocal or other plug-ins like Fukase or Sachiko's. :-/